A Thousand Lands Hitzuzen
by Acalanatha465
Summary: Takahiko and Ai are swept into a quirky odd and unbeleivabally funny adventure by Ichihara Yuko, The Space-Time Witch.


**A Thousand Lands "Hitsuzen"**

It's me again with another one of my wacko psychotic stories again. Despite the title it is actually inspired by the story Anime invaded by Serenity Pendragon. It is in no way the same. I just sort of thought of it while I was reading her story so I considered it an inspiration. Anyway, here's chapter one.

* * *

There he sat cross-legged on the floor. His eyes were closed. His hands were arranged in a strange manner. He was meditating. The door opened suddenly and with a loud crash, all his neatly arranged charms and amulets fell to the floor from their carefully placed hooks and shelves.

"I told you that you can't just come barging in here randomly whenever you please! It displaces my aura and also has a tendency to nock all my things over."

"Chill Taka, I was just so excited when my mail-order came that I just had to show you!" The girl quickly produced the latest release of a manga they had been reading together lately. It was Durakura volume 7.

"Ai?"

"Yes?"

"You know how to use a landline phone right?"

"Yes."

"**THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CALL ME!**"

"Whoa, Chill Hiko-sama"

"You do realize that I hate it when you call me that. Right?"

"That's the only reason I do it."

"Ai, just go home."

"But I was hoping you would give me another kunai lesson before I left."

"You haven't realized that you're utterly hopeless yet?"

"But Takaaaaa…" Ai produced the hugest puppy-dog eyes anyone had ever seen. These eyes could only be replicated by an anime character or that damned Inuyasha Plushy that Sanzou always seemed to carry around.

"All right." And the futile training began once again. "Where were we the last time that you failed utterly and completely?"

"Oh shut up, you jerk!" Ai produced a surprisingly large Kunai and hurled it towards Takahiko who nimbly dodged the unnecessarily large object.

_Did I give her that? I don't think I did. Maybe she stole it. She didn't have a bag with her when she came in… Please don't tell me someone taught her how to utilize chi,_

_Then again it's a miracle that anyone could have taught her anything at all. Meh, Beggars can't be choosers._

"Hiko? Takahiko? Are you alive? Ai then randomly produced a bucket of water from an invisible area. She then poured the entire lot of it onto Takahiko's head.

_Beggars can't be choosers. Beggars can't be choosers. Beggars can't be choosers. 'SPLASH!' Oh my god! What the hell was that! Get a grip Taka. Take a look around and absorb your surroundings._

Takahiko opened his eyes. He was standing in exactly the same position as he was before there was water all over him. His pale green eyes scanned the room. His charms and amulets were all over the floor. That must mean that Ai is here. His

Eyes moved swiftly upwards and toward the front of the direction in which his body was facing. Strangely enough, it was to the west. He never faced west when he was meditating. That must've meant that Ai has been here for more than five minutes.

He looked to the floor and finally uttered eight words.

"Was it necessary, having ice in the bucket?"

"It shortened your reaction time." Ai was acting like a smart-ass once again

"It hurt when it fell on my head."

_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Don't kill anything._

"That's your problem."

"Why you little…" Before Takahiko could finish his sentence, a blinding flash of silver light, not white light but silver caused both of them to fall over backwards as a third person appeared in the room. She had long black hair that was pinned up into a twist and several strange ornaments adorned her hair. She wore a black robe with a silver crescent moon emblazoned upon the front. She parted her crimson lips and began to speak.

"My coming here was.." Her sentence was abruptly cut of by Takahiko

"Hitsuzen. Yes I know, Yuko-sama." The woman in black was speechless.

Takahiko began rummaging through the book-shelf in his room. When he had found the book he was looking for he turned around and gave it to the woman now Identified as Yuko.

"This is you, no?" Takahiko showed Yuko the cover of the book he was holding. It was volume 1 of xxxholic.

"It looks like me." Yuko pondered over the book for a few seconds.

"Then your name is Ichihara Yuko, No?"

"It is."

"And the boy standing next to you in the picture is Kimihiro Watanuki, No?"

"He is."

"Now what is it you have to say, and be quick about it. You both have interrupted my meditation." Takahiko replied harshly.

"My problem is this." Yuko produced from within her left sleeve an object that appeared to be a jewel and was no larger than an average marble.

"What is it and what does it have to do with me?" Takahiko was growing impatient.

_I can't believe that I am acting so harshly towards someone of the mystic's caliber as Yuko. I guess it's just my nature._

"These jewels are scattered throughout many worlds." It was as if Takahiko had read Yuko's thoughts again. He went back to his bookshelf and produced several more books that were similar to the one that he had showed Yuko earlier. One of them had a picture of a black haired Japanese school girl and a white haired boy, or at least that's what he looked like. The white haired boy had small pointed ears and was holding a sword. The title of this book was Inu-Yasha.

"Er. I think you get the idea. Your name is?"

"Takahiko, Yuko-sama."

"The only problem is that I need six of you. Each pair of two are from a different world than the next. You will need to find them when you get there."

"Okay, but do you really think that it's a good idea to bring her along?" Takahiko was slightly worried.

"I wanna go too!" Ai chimed in with her usual sickening cheeriness.

"Believe it or not, she can take care of herself." Yuko said.

"How is it that you know that but you barely know anything else about us?" Takahiko didn't understand this.

"My name is Ichihara Yuko, Is it not?"

"Riiiight."

"Yay!" Ai was being her cheerful self after a long pause.

"Please don't tell me that one of those pork buns of yours is going to eat us…" Takahiko didn't like being eaten.

"I only _have_ two of them. Actually, you get this!" Yuko handed Takahiko a small blade with diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon encrusted on the hilt.

"This blade will open the doors to more worlds than just the pork bun of four souls will. It will take you to worlds that you have probably seen before, but never been to."

"Yeah, yeah. I get the idea."

"Great! Then I don't have to explain it to you people. I have one more thing for you guys." Yuko handed Takahiko a small amethyst amulet.

"Whats this?"

"It's a vortex bag, silly! You can store all your stuff in here to take with you! It has unlimited space!"

"How long do we have to pack?" Takahiko asked curiously.

"You have twenty-four hours until departure."

"I guess we'd better be ready then." Takahiko and Ai took their vortex bags and began to pack.

"Don't you think you'd better pack your own stuff at your own house, Ai?"

"Hehe, right…I should do that." Ai then dashed out of the room.

_She probably took one of my amulets again. I'll just take it back later._

Takahiko packed all of his small weapons like his Shuriken, Kunai and Kodachi underneath the folds of his black trench-coat. He then opened his vortex bag and added his Sakabato and Katana. He grabbed his back-handed steel, leather gloves and a set of light-weight green pants with buckles around the ankles in case proper insulation was needed. He figured that he would probably need to pack for the both of them because she would probably end up packing candy and her entire anime collection.(TV set and DVD player included) He added two tooth-brushes and tubes of tooth-paste, several blankets(They would probably spend many nights outside.), cooking materials, non-perishable food items including ramen, the absolute necessity, extra weapons to train Ai with, a boken, a pair of nun-chucks, candles, flint, steel,matches, and rope to tie down Ai for the night in case of an unexpected sugar-rush. Satisfied with his work, Takahiko closed the vortex bag, hung his travel clothes on unoccupied hooks(which were very rare in this room). After finishing this process, Takahiko decided to perform the nightly rituals and then go to sleep.

* * *

Upon waking, Takahiko put on his travel clothes and went outside to train with his Kodachi. He trained until Ai's footsteps could be heard in the distance. It was almost three p.m. again. Takahiko then went on with his training as Ai watched the barrage of slashes and sword thrusts. Takahiko stopped to look at his watch.

"Hehe, looks like the Space-Time Witch is running late." Takahiko then put on a pair of dark sunglasses. After which an almost blinding flash of silver light enveloped the area. Ai fainted and Takahiko started snickering.

"What is so funny?" Yuko asked in a menacing tone.

"Ai fainted and you're late!" Takahiko answered truthfully.

"You could've figured out how to use the knife yourself, you know!"

"Quite the contrary. Even if I did know how to use this knife we would still not be able to leave. The barrier between this world and all the others is much thicker than the barrier that the other worlds share with each-other. I would not be able to tear through this barrier with the power of this blade alone. Even you know that."

"True." Ai awoke just as Yuko produced the lunar symbol with her hands and a glowing moon shaped aura appeared in front of them both

"You can contact me with this, put it in your vortex bag." Yuko produced a black stone for Takahiko.

"I think you know what to do from here." Yuko said reassuringly.

"I believe I do." Takahiko slashed through the lunar symbol and a moon shaped portal appeared. Takahiko and Ai stepped through the portal into this strange new world.

"I wonder which world this is going to be?" Takahiko asked curiously

"Whatever happened to that curiosity killed the cat theory of yours?" Ai began poking fun at Takahiko again.

"Shove it!"

"Shove yourself!"

"Your gonna get it!"

Takahiko and Ai raced off enthusiastically into this strange new world. Let's see if that enthusiasm lasts…

* * *

A/N: All world requests are welcome! Except for DBZ. Anyone who requests DBZ will get Gensomaden Saiyuki instead. I may respectfully decline any world request received because either a) I don't feel like doing that world or b) I already have something planned. That is all!

The pork-bun of four souls explanation: xxxholic and tsubabsa were made by clamp, a group of four manga artists. In tsubasa which is a compilation of all their works, The wite pork- bun known as mokona had to swallow the four main characters so that they could travel to each one of the clamp worlds.


End file.
